


Fern

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Flower Talk [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur's actually pretty cool about it, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin Freaks out, Sleepy Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Fern- Magic; Facination; Confidence and Shelter</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fern

**Author's Note:**

> Sent in by Anonymous

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin, drawing the other man close to him, inhaling his scent. Merlin rolled over, and snuggled into his chest, and mumbled something sleepily. With Arthur's duties as the king, it was a rare occasion when either of them could sleep in, and today, lying with his royal consort in his arms, Arthur was in peace. Until, of course Merlin began to fidget, muttering something in a foreign tongue. And then two things happened at once, the vase on Merlin's side table shattered and Merlin's eyes snapped open, revealing them to be the color of molten gold rather than their usual striking blue.

Merlin froze.  
" _Shit, shit shit, shit_ "

Arthur's eyes widened "Merlin, did you just-"  
"Um I really don't know what you're talking about" Merlin squeaked  
"Really, what happened to the vase then?"  
"No idea, sire"  
"Merlin" Arthur warned "you never call me sire"  
"Okay, so _Imaybeasorcer_ " Merlin blurted then practically rolled of the bed, pulled on his shirt, and ran out the door, shouting something about duties.

Arthur sat in bed, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his friend and lover was a _sorcerer_. He had grown up believing that magic was an evil that was to be destroyed at all costs. Yet he couldn't equate Merlin with evil, not after everything the man had done for him. He sighed, trying to overcome the mess of emotions rolling inside him. 

He felt betrayed. He thought he had known Merlin, yet all this time, he was hiding something huge. What else was he not telling him?  
He felt angry. Didn't Merlin trust him?  
He felt worried. What if someone else found out?  
But most of all, he was confused. What was he going to do now?

Merlin approached the royal chambers apprehensively, half expecting to find Arthur pointing a sword at him. Instead the man in question was sitting at his desk, and looked up at him with an expectant smile as he entered.  
"Ah, Merlin, just the man I was looking for."  
"Er- yes, sire?"  
Merlin could have sworn he saw Arthur's smile fall a little.  
"No need for formalities, Merlin. Look, I got you something." he pointed towards the side table, where the broken vase once stood.  
It was Merlin's turn to be confused. "You got a plant?"  
"It's a fern. And it's for you"  
"Okay... you got me a fern?"  
Arthur raised an eyebrow "I forget that you still have so much to learn, _Mer_ lin" he said condecendingly.  
Merlin resisted the urge to whack him, "Then explain, oh wise king, why you got me a fern."  
"Every flower has a meaning Merlin" said Arthur, ignoring his lover's raised eyebrow "a fern happens to mean magic, fascination, Confidence and Shelter"  
Merlin was dumbstruck as understanding washed over him. "Oh." he said as he stared at the plant.  
Arthur smirked, and leaned towards his ear, "Your secret is safe with me you clot."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews appreciated. Send a pairing via AO3 or tumblr (url: Stuckinsidethesnogbox)


End file.
